mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Guess Who's Coming Out of Joy
Guess Who's Coming Out of Joy is the 18th episode of Season 2 of My Name Is Earl, and the 42nd episode overall. With Joy now pregnant again, Earl looks back on her pregnancy with Earl Jr., during their marriage. We witness Earl's first reactions to his second illegitimate child, and the conflicts between himself and Joy cheating on him with Darnell. Also, how his father helped him do his first good deed ever. Episode guide Earl watches a heavily pregnant Joy sitting at the bar talking to Darnell. The image of his ex-wife sparks a memory about an old lamp he has yet to finish. Earl recounts Joy's first pregnancy (from another man) and the difficulties involved with the stress of parenthood. Due to the baby's constant crying, Earl gives Joy some space. Getting away from the stress of family, Joy hits the Crab Shack and gets drunk on margaritas. She ends up in Darnell's truck having sex. Earl remains unaware of the affair and even walks in on the couple when they're in bed together. He discovers a long, black hair, but thinks it is one of his own. Earl recalls the ensuing stress of adultery that Joy feels. Tired of living a double life, Joy breaks up with Darnell. Joy returns to Earl and they become an all-American family again. At the Crab Shack one night, Earl shows Randy his stray black hair. Meanwhile, Joy announces her impending pregnancy to Earl. Unfortunately, Joy realizes that the chances of the baby being Earl's are 50/50. At a doctor's appointment, they discover the child is a boy and Earl is overjoyed to see the Hickey blood live on. A nervous Joy asks the doctor if they can guess the unborn child's color. Carl and Kay celebrate the news of their new grandson. Joy gives birth and a shocked Earl tells Joy that he's black! Joy confides unconvincingly that it's most probably a repressed black gene, but a discussion with the doctor confirms that Joy has definitely slept with a black fella. Earl's parents arrive at the hospital wearing tee-shirts that announce them as Number One Grandparents. When they discover their grandson is black, their happiness is crushed. A distraught Earl hits the bar and tells Randy, I'm a clown! He says that the real daddy can take care of Joy's kids, because he's done. He returns to Joy's trailer to pack up all the good stuff and trash the rest. Meanwhile, Randy tells a nervous Darnell about the predicament. Homeless, Earl crashes at his parents house. His room is exactly the same way he left it complete with gerbils, Lenny and Squiggy. Earl's father lectures his son about responsibilities and becoming a father to his kids. He tells Earl that his life has been a series of incomplete projects, like the unfinished lamp that is a stump with a shade!. Earl listens to the sermon and rejects his father's advice. His father tells him, Go take care of your family! A horrified Earl watches his father threaten him with his gerbils. In Earl's bedroom window he holds up the gerbils to his scared son. On the lawn, Earl rescues the gerbils as his father abandons them. In an effort to save the gerbils, Earl returns home to his marriage and sons. Though Earl's not the best dad, he's a dad nonetheless. Eventually, Joy falls back into the arms of Darnell, but Earl's okay with it. Joy and Darnell get married, but Earl remains a father to the kids. A proud Earl returns the finished lamp to his father with a cord. Earl's mother admires the lamp and as Earl's father reaches to switch the lamp off, he is electrocuted. Amigos de Garcia Productions Vanity Card Notes * This episode was nominated for the 2007 Emmy Award for Outstanding Single Camera Picture Editing for a Comedy Series. Flashbacks List * Earl doesn't cross anything off his list in this episode. Featured music * "Rump Shaker" by Wrecks-N-Effect * "Black And White" by Three Dog Night * "Wild Child" by Jerry Lee Lewis Memorable quotes * Carl: What are you doing here? * Earl: We moved back in, Mom said it was cool. * Carl: No, no it's not cool. Kay? * Earl: Her and Randy went to pick up a bucket of chicken. She said she was going to get all white meat to make me feel better about my situation. * Carl: You can't just move back in, we don't have the room. Where are your kids gonna sleep? * Earl: I don't have any kids. * Carl: But where's you wife? * Earl: Still at the hospital. Probably starting to figure out I left her cheating ass. That or she's banging an Asian doctor trying to get one of everything. * Randy: He back on the fence. * Earl: Sorry buddy, we'll put a mattress there tomorrow. * Joy: Don't worry, those huggies are padded. * Darnell: I don't like having sex in a walk-in freezer! It's cold in there and we still get sweaty. Last time, my balls got stuck to a keg of beer. * Darnell: What if the real daddy can't? What if things are complicated with the real daddy right now? What if Joy doesn't seem to love the real daddy anymore and the real daddy's fiscal instability, volatile living conditions and possible secret identity doesn't lend itself to creating an environment that is conducive to raising a child right now? * Randy: Are all those words English...or are you making them up? because I made up a word last week, farnicerous. I don't know what it means yet. * Joy: I got hemorrhoids * Kay: Oh,Oh, you poor thing. Oh, I had those so bad with Randy. I thought his foot was coming out the back door. * Earl: We're out of anti-freeze. * Joy: How did you forget to put in anti-freeze? * Earl: How do I forget to put in anti-freeze?! How do you forget to put a damn diaphragm in before you go to a Ronnie James Dio concert?! * Carl: So...Who is the father? * Joy: Oh, I didn't get a name. You know how crazy concerts are. * Earl: Joy? * Joy: Yes, sweetie? * Earl: Earl juniors...Earl juniors is a little dark. * Joy: Maybe the cord was wrapped around his neck. Sometimes they get a little blue. * Earl: No, no, his darker than blue. He's...black. * Joy: Oh my God! I have read about this. This can happen when a man has a repressed black genie in his body. I bet your great, great, great grandmother snuck out to the barn and let a slave get a few licks of his own if you know what I'm saying. * Nurse: Excuse me? * Joy: Oh, it's alright I can say that, I just had a black baby. Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Beau Bridges as Carl Hickey * Nancy Lenehan as Kay Hickey * Louis T. Moyle as Dodge * Trey Carlisle as Earl Jr. Guest starring * John O'Leary as Doctor in Hall * Hugh B. Holub as Ultrasound Doctor * Yolanda Snowball as Nurse * Montel Williams as Himself * Ilana Becker as Montel Show Guest Category:Episodes 218